


【盾冬】wildest dream

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>藝術家與電影明星ＡＵ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫手上拿著簡易的電路板跟鉗子，穿越重重的人群，在一座有巨大金屬扇頁的裝置前停下來。冰冷的金屬質感做成螺旋槳的造型，錯落有致的接在底下由磚瓦及泥土砌成的圓柱狀底座上。底座的後半部向下傾斜，像是隱沒在大理石地板上。  
裝置前端的地板上以白色的油墨噴上了幾個字：史蒂夫．羅傑斯 關於那些疑問與遺忘。

史蒂夫小心地鑽到幾片扇頁中間，熟練的將一塊泥磚拔出來，裡面由塑膠板隔出了一個小空間，幾條電線整齊的成十字形排列，其中一邊接著一塊圓形的電路板。史蒂夫把那塊電路板拆下來，換了新的一塊上去。然後他蓋回塑膠蓋及泥磚，退到幾步之外，掏出手機在上面點了幾下。  
巨大的扇頁開始緩慢的來回移動，史蒂夫又向後退了幾部，端詳他的作品。

紐約藝術博覽會第一次在史密森尼博物館舉行，內部挑高的建築由好幾塊巨型的布條隔成數個開放空間，人群來往穿梭期間，每隔幾步路就可以看到身穿正式衣服的接待員，手裡捧著資料向一個個潛在的收藏家解說。  
史蒂夫在樓梯角落的位置讓他更現得格格不入。儘管他背後的牆上寫著：新銳藝術，專院推薦區。

有個帶著貝雷帽的人走進了會場，他的帽緣壓得很低，加上豎起來的領子，幾乎蓋住了半張臉。只有幾縷棕色的頭髮從帽子底下露出來。  
他一走進會場就站在大會地圖前面端詳了許久。然後向某個方向筆直的邁開步伐。  
越過一組一組在畫作或雕塑旁圍觀的人群來到走道的盡頭，他停下來張望了一下，向無人駐足的方向拐過彎去。  
他的目標在樓梯邊的轉角，他有一頭麥金色的短髮，穿著灰色的棉質短袖上衣、靛色的牛仔褲，全神貫注得站在一座大型機具前面。

「史蒂夫。」他悄悄地走到他的身後，在他耳邊喚他的名字。  
「⋯⋯巴奇？」史蒂夫嚇得後退了一小步，認出來人之後才放鬆下來。  
巴奇張開手，他們擁抱了一下。  
「最好的朋友第一次的藝博，能不來嗎？」  
「我以為你在華盛頓。」  
「剛下飛機。」  
「這真是⋯⋯」史蒂夫不知道該接什麼話，巴奇的出現帶給他太大的驚喜了。  
「噢⋯⋯原來這東西組合起來是這樣？」巴奇瞪大了眼看著眼前得大型裝置，臉上的表情像是剛拆聖誕節物的孩子。  
「嗯⋯⋯這其實是只是全部系列的其中一部份⋯⋯應該還要包含音樂⋯⋯。等等，我有帶，我找音樂給你。」史蒂夫說著就跑到角落的桌在後面，從桌底下拿出背包，開始翻找。

不遠的地方有一對男女不時地向這裡望過來，看的巴奇有點緊張，他盡量自然地轉身，將帽緣壓得更低。但那對男女還是走了過來。  
巴奇盡量故作若無其事。  
「你是那個⋯⋯」套著黑色西裝小外套的女人率先發問。  
「那個演員？」男人靠在女人身後，他的腋下收攏，彷彿想把自己藏在她身後。  
巴奇轉過身來面對他們，先是露出困惑的表情，接著便張開嘴，一副了然於心的樣子。「詹姆士．巴恩斯？」他說。  
她們飛快地點頭。  
「我知道你說的是誰，太多人說我長得像他了。」巴奇露齒笑，盡力讓自己顯得不那麼跼蹙不安。  
史蒂夫這時候拿著ipod走過來，他正要開口的時候便被巴奇用眼神制止了。  
「跟你們介紹一下，這是我朋友，史蒂夫！後面這些作品都是他的。」巴奇一把勾住史蒂夫的肩膀，把他拉到自己身前。  
「噢，嗨！」史蒂夫尷尬的和那對男女握手，他們顯然對巴奇比較有興趣，但是巴奇不給他們插話的時間。  
「這真棒，對嗎？」巴奇指了指身後的裝置。「是關於⋯⋯越戰。我沒說錯吧？」巴奇看了史蒂夫一眼，湊到他耳邊。「交給你了，晚上在老地方等你。」說完俏皮地眨了下眼，然後就像風一樣的鑽進人群。  
史蒂夫愣在那裡，他的耳根紅紅的，還感覺得到巴奇說話時呼出的氣息及嗓音。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

「所以，你最狂野的夢想是什麼？」山姆舉起他的馬丁尼，對著史蒂夫晃動裡面的橄欖，他在『狂野』兩個字上刻意加重了語氣。巴奇在旁邊大笑，他已經喝得有點微醺了，臉頰跟嘴唇都泛起了紅色。史蒂夫只是紅著臉對山姆擺手。但是山姆不肯放過他，繼續把酒杯對著史蒂夫，張著他黑色的大眼睛一本正經地對史蒂夫說。  
「我告訴你怎麼樣。」山姆往史蒂夫的方向靠。「找到一個固定收藏家，非常有錢，一定要是女的，而且身材要非常辣。」  
巴奇繼續大笑。「而且要懂老式的浪漫。」他補充。  
「但是不能是巴恩斯的粉絲。」山姆再補充，得意的喝了一口酒。「不然有人會非常嫉妒。」他意味深長地說，朝史蒂夫擠擠眼。  
史蒂夫裝作沒看到，他喝了一口啤酒，往椅背上靠。  
「事實上，我只想把我的東西做好。」  
「我很喜歡你現在做的東西。」巴奇說。  
「我的意思是，有適合的空間、被金屬和螢幕包圍、音樂、還有⋯⋯」史蒂夫停頓了一下，搖搖頭。「那是一種感覺，任何人都能置身其中。」他說。  
「我懂你意思，藝術博覽會太商業了。」巴奇看著史蒂夫，喝乾他加冰塊的威士忌。  
「要賺錢就得商業。除非你要為藝術而死。」山姆聳聳肩。  
「不，偶爾賣掉點東西還是過得去的。」史蒂夫反駁。  
「嘿，你吧我放哪了？」巴奇張開手臂抗議，他摟住史蒂夫的肩，往自己的方向撞了撞。「我很樂意為了藝術犧牲。」  
「為了藝術家犧牲還差不多。」山姆翻了翻白眼。  
史蒂夫看著巴奇欣慰地笑了一下，搖搖頭。  
「謝了，但是⋯⋯我自己可以的。」  
「我知道你可以，但是今天的酒錢還是歸我。」巴奇一副你奈我何的笑臉衝著史蒂夫。  
「這小子剛拿到片酬，可嘚瑟了。」山姆邊說邊招了招手叫服務生過來，告訴她所有的東西都再來一輪。  
「我要是能像史塔克工業那賺錢，我就先給自己弄個混音室，外面要有酒吧，整面的ＣＤ牆。」山姆對著空氣比劃著他的夢想藍圖，然後朝巴奇彈了下手指。  
「要有點異國風情的。」巴奇托著腮搖動他的酒杯。  
「然後⋯⋯？」  
「我不能告訴你。」巴奇邊搖頭邊啜了一口威士忌。  
「什麼？」山姆向著史蒂夫的方向比了比巴奇，搖搖頭。巴奇笑著用手臂壯了他一下。  
「偶而來點異國風情或許也挺不錯的。」史蒂夫微笑著看向巴奇，他們有默契的碰了碰酒杯。  
「好吧。至少我有馬丁尼。」山姆自討沒趣地聳聳肩。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫半夜從工作室回到家，一開燈就被躺在沙發上的巴奇下了一跳。在巴奇兩年前搬出去之前，他們是室友，所以巴奇一直有史蒂夫家的鑰匙。但像這樣突然到訪還是第一次。  
史蒂夫愣在原地，看著沙發上熟睡的巴奇，有點手足無措。他小心的走到臥房裡，拿出一件毛毯，蓋在他身上。

史蒂夫洗完澡的時候巴奇已經醒來坐在沙發上了。他疲倦地對他笑了笑。  
「有吃的嗎？我餓死了。」巴奇說 。  
「麵包、燕麥片、濃湯罐頭⋯⋯」史蒂夫打開廚櫃一邊細數。  
「天啊，你連伙食都考據戰時嗎？」巴奇笑著指了指史蒂夫手上的濃湯罐頭，然後看著他把罐頭裡的東西倒進碗裡，放進微波爐。  
「你怎麼在這裡？」史蒂夫邊擦頭髮邊坐在他旁邊。  
「我才要問你怎麼這時候才回來。」  
「我在工作室，有些東西調整起來就是沒完沒了。」  
「我搬走之後你就恣意妄為了是吧。史蒂夫。你知道有個東西叫做適度休息。你現在雖然壯得很，我可沒忘記你上高中前那副雞弱的樣子。」  
「你就是改不掉替我操心的舊習慣是嗎？」史蒂夫笑了笑，去拿微波好的濃湯。  
「不然朋友是幹什麼的？」  
「半夜潛進你家的沙發？」史蒂夫笑著把湯及湯匙遞給巴奇，巴奇用腳踹了他一下。  
巴奇讓湯匙在指尖從小指轉到食指，然後一把握住，指向史蒂夫。  
「我今天去了退伍軍人部，」他喝了一口湯。「問到一些事情，我猜你會有興趣。」

史蒂夫知道巴奇最近接了一個新片子，是個有黑暗過去跟戰場經驗的殺手。他在試鏡前提供了巴奇許多他收集的史料。包含大量照片。巴奇說圖片幫助他融入角色，畢竟試鏡時可是什麼也沒有。  
後來巴奇拿到角色之後到處跟別人是史蒂夫的功勞，不過只有史蒂夫知道他做了多少努力。  
巴奇老喜歡在他的工作室讀劇本，有時候會拉著他討論或抱怨。他們也討論史蒂夫的作品模型，一起選適合搭配的音樂。史蒂夫理論讀得多，巴奇則是看得多。所以他們總是能讓給彼此許多新的方向。要不是巴奇在，他大概一整天只會對著電腦螢幕調整雷射切割的模板。

「其實我們可以下次在工作室說，或者傳簡訊也可以。」史蒂夫不太理解巴奇為什麼這麼心急，甚至為此等到半夜。  
「我⋯⋯」巴奇看著史蒂夫，用湯匙在濃湯裡重複的畫圓圈。「明天要開拍了，在越南。所以我想說⋯⋯」  
「噢，老天，今天是六號了嗎？」史蒂夫一直記得巴奇告訴他開拍的日期，但是埋首新計畫讓他失去了時間感。  
「你總是這樣。」巴奇笑著看史蒂夫帶著抱歉的臉。「距離飛機起飛還有五小時，意思是我們還有三小時。但得留一小時給我補眠。你要聽嗎？」  
「當然。」史蒂夫坐到巴奇身邊。拍攝時間預計半個月，這表示他有半個月看不到巴奇。

或許是分離在即，他們一直聊到天亮，好幾次巴奇躺上了史蒂夫的床，又想起了什麼，坐起來和史蒂夫繼續聊。最後史蒂夫目送巴奇帶著惺忪的睡眼去搭車，自己則累得倒頭就睡。

史蒂夫迷迷濛濛的醒來的時候已經下午了，通宵讓他的頭有點漲。他替手機接上電源，開機後跳出兩通未接來電跟一封訊息，都是來自山姆。史蒂夫按下回撥鍵。

「山姆？」  
「你看了嗎？」  
「看什麼？」  
「我傳給你的報導。」  
「等等。」史蒂夫掛了電話，打開山姆傳給他的網址。

是一個電影相關報導的網站。最新文章的發佈時間是昨天早上，標題是。「『紅星』選角爭議多，導演與編劇意見分歧」。「紅星」正是巴奇新角色的片名。報導裡面提到，電影的編劇認為巴奇獲得這個角色是因為「長相討喜」以及「導演個人喜好」。並非根據角色設定及電影風格。報導看起來只是的陳述編劇的意見，但是底下的留言不乏重傷及惡言相向。

這才是巴奇出現在他公寓的主要原因。史蒂夫對於內容感到憤怒，但是很快的就被對巴奇的擔心取代。他能感覺到巴奇昨天其實想跟他說這件事，但是沒能說出口。  
山姆這時候撥了電話來。  
「我看到了。」史帝夫說。  
「你有巴奇的消息嗎？他昨天下午就找不到人了。」山姆的語氣帶著點擔憂。  
「他在我家。但是他沒跟我說這件事。」  
山姆沈默了一下子，他們都知道這表示這件事對巴奇的衝擊真的很大。  
「⋯⋯所以你告訴他了沒？」山姆沒頭沒尾的問。  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
「告訴他你從16歲開始就暗戀他到現在。老天，看你這樣子大概還要持續暗戀下去。」  
史蒂夫的臉刷的一下子紅了。  
「我⋯⋯你覺得昨天那是個好時機嗎？」  
山姆沈默，史蒂夫可以想像他在電話那頭翻了個大白眼。  
「拜託，山姆，我不擅長這個。」  
「難道我得在你旁邊說『好，現在拿出你準備的禮物』『現在告訴他你喜歡他』、『現在吻他』嗎？」  
史蒂夫重重的嘆了一口氣。  
「你知道他一直很受歡迎，現在更是。別哪天他帶著一個女人，或男人，出現，到時候我可救不了你。」山姆無奈的說。  
史蒂夫沈默了許久，久到山姆以為他手機壞了。  
「你還在嗎？老兄？」  
「在，我要離開了。」史蒂夫邊說邊從衣櫃下面翻找出行李箱。  
「去哪？別這樣，還有下次機會的！」  
「越南。」史帝夫說，沒給山姆反應的機會就掛斷了電話。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

地點在胡志明市的市中心，高樓與參差不齊的民房擠在一起，給人一種空間錯置的感覺。  
史蒂夫擠在一大群的影迷中間，跟著他們在拉起的封鎖線外迎首張望。他順著身旁激動的影迷的手指的方向看過去，看到一排白色的折疊座椅，其中一個寫著「巴奇．巴恩斯」。  
史蒂夫第一次到拍攝現場來。他看過youtube上幕後製作的側拍影片，但是親眼看到工作人員架設攝影機及道具，以及一座一座的綠幕，是完全不一樣感受。

正當史蒂夫想著班雅明的時候，身旁的人群開始騷動起來，許多人舉高了牌子開始揮舞。史蒂夫回過神來，看到巴奇跟幾個男女演員走出臨時搭建的棚子。巴奇跟幾個人交談了一陣，然後那些人走開了。他偶然朝史蒂夫在的方向望了一下，引發人群一陣騷動。然後他單獨走過來。  
史蒂夫身邊的人開始大聲的叫巴奇的名字，伸長了手遞出簽名板。  
史蒂夫想起他的背包裡有速寫本，於是急忙翻找出本子跟麥克筆，在全新的一頁寫下「午餐？」然後伸長了手，穿過人群，死命遞到巴奇前面。巴奇忙著簽各種影迷遞上來的物品，一邊自然的跟他們搭聊。當他接過史蒂夫的速寫本跟麥克筆的時候愣了一下，抬起頭，正好和史蒂夫對上視線。史蒂夫對他笑了一下，投以一個疑問的眼神。  
驚喜的笑容慢慢的在巴奇臉上綻放。巴奇低頭匆匆地寫下幾個字，遞還給史蒂夫，順便朝著他眨了下眼睛。然後向其他影迷走過去。  
史蒂夫把速寫簿夾在腋下，直到擠出人群才拿出來看。巴奇在「午餐」下寫了「不行。晚餐、七點。齊莫酒店。3255。」

史蒂夫花了一整天在搜尋引擎尋找表白指南。到底買花還是絕對不要買花、穿的正式一點還是休閒一點、訂哪種餐廳比較適合、該說得直接一點還是隱諱一點，每種說法都大有人在，也不無道理。  
最後史蒂夫做了一項簡單明瞭的決定：打給山姆．威爾森。

但是他顯然忘了考慮時差的問題，所以只得到山姆一句髒話跟「我認識你們五年，你們認識20年，你問我跟他約會該穿什麼？」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫最後決定讓一切看起來自然一點，他挑了一件比較新且乾淨的衣服、皮外套跟棒球帽。訂了普通的餐廳、買了玫瑰。在七點的時候準時站在3255號房間的外面。  
巴奇在鈴聲響起後過了一段時間才來開門。他的頭髮潮濕雜亂，穿著休閒的棉Ｔ和短褲，一臉疲倦。似乎剛洗過澡。  
「我們能叫客房服務嗎？動作戲讓我全身都在痛。」巴奇開了門之後就轉身走回床邊，將自己扔上床。  
「⋯⋯當然。」史蒂夫關上房門，腦袋一片空白。開始後悔他當初搜尋關鍵字的時候應該輸入得更明確一點，像是「如何跟暗戀多年的好友告白」之類的。  
他躊躇地走進房間。  
「那是什麼？」巴奇發現了史蒂夫手上的一大把玫瑰。  
「阿⋯⋯我⋯⋯」史蒂夫在心裡練習了無數遍『這是給你的、這是給你的、這是給你的』卻說出「我在樓下遇到了你的粉絲。」  
「喔！他們在樓下等我嗎？」巴奇抬起頭。  
「阿⋯⋯沒有，他們先走了。」史蒂夫一邊尷尬地繼續扯謊，一邊把房間花瓶裡的假花拿出來，換上自己買的。  
巴奇掙扎地爬到床頭，把客房服務的本子拖到自己面前，開始研究。  
「我老是分不清楚越南菜跟泰國菜的差別。」巴奇一邊看一邊說。  
「我也不能。」史蒂夫不斷的調整那束花以掩飾內心的緊張。  
「你有什麼意見嗎？」巴奇轉頭看史蒂夫。「饒過那束花吧，完美主義者。」他笑著說。  
史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，坐到他身邊，研究起菜單。他沒吃過越南菜，所有東西看起來都很新鮮，或很辣。  
在一陣選擇障礙過後，他們索性決定直接點菜名旁打星號的。  
在史蒂夫打電話訂餐的同時，巴奇繼續研究起那本客房服務單。  
「精油按摩。聽起來真不錯。我太需要了。」他躍躍欲試地唸出底下的說明。「舒緩疲勞、活絡筋骨，重點穴道按摩⋯⋯聽起來超痛。」  
史蒂夫笑了。「當肯在泰國做過，他說他痛的叫媽。」  
巴奇大笑。「好啊，他竟然沒跟我說過這件事。」  
「他說『這實在太丟臉了，絕對不能讓巴奇知道，不然我會被笑一輩子。』」  
「嘖嘖，也不想想我們兩個什麼關係，告訴你的事情瞞得過我嗎？」巴奇露出俏皮的微笑，有什麼對當肯來說不妙的事情在他腦袋裡醞釀。  
「到底試不試呢。」巴奇猶豫著，他翻過身，雙手上舉，伸展了下肩膀的肌肉。腹肌從他的棉Ｔ底下露出一小節。  
史蒂夫呆呆的看著，有什麼話不經大腦的脫口而出卻沒有發現。直到他看到巴奇呆愣的表情才回想起自己剛剛說了「不如我幫你按按？」  
史蒂夫愣在原地，思考他是不是越界了，或該乾脆一不做二不休，一舉告白。

不過出乎史蒂夫預料的，巴奇此時噗哧一笑，滾到床的中間，脫下上衣。  
「那來吧。」他說。  
史蒂夫臉一熱，他悄悄的深吸了一口氣，脫下皮外套，掛在椅背上。一副要上戰場的樣子爬上床，把膝蓋跨在巴奇的腰部兩側。

巴奇的背肌很漂亮，呈現倒三角形。  
斜方肌、小圓肌、背闊肌。史蒂夫一邊默背專科時候修過的藝用解剖學，一邊將手掌跟拇指放上去，順著肌肉的方向施力。  
「嗯⋯⋯」巴奇自喉嚨發出一聲舒服的低吟。  
「還行嗎？」史蒂夫一邊按一邊問。  
「舒服⋯⋯再用力點⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」巴奇把頭埋在枕頭裡呻吟。  
史蒂夫用拇指那側的手掌在巴奇的肩胛處推擠。巴奇剛洗過澡的皮膚很光滑乾淨，摩擦著史蒂夫的手。接觸的地方傳來微微的熱度，有點燙。  
前距肌、背闊肌、腹外斜肌。一路從肩膀往下。史蒂夫慢慢地揉鬆巴奇因過度使用而僵硬的肌肉。他的雙手扣住巴奇的腰部，拇指在中間來回的推壓。接著把巴奇的短褲往下推了一點，好露出整個腰部的肌肉。  
「明天還繼續這場戲嗎？」史蒂夫換了個方向給巴奇的腰部施加力道。  
「是啊，還沒拍完。」巴奇的聲音帶著無奈，然後換了個語氣驚嘆史蒂夫的技術。「天阿，我都不知道你會這個。」  
「藝術專科學校。」史蒂夫笑著說。  
「你們教按摩？」  
「教觀察，我只是觸類旁通。」  
巴奇笑了，身體在史蒂夫身下輕微的顫動。史蒂夫忽然獲得了滿足。只要能和巴奇這樣相處，當一輩子的朋友或許也沒什麼不好。  
「還要我按哪裡？」  
「肩膀，我肩膀酸死了。」  
「好。」史蒂夫身體向前傾，陰影籠罩著巴奇，他用手掌包裹巴奇的斜方肌，來回揉捏。

巴奇呻吟了幾聲，扭動一下肩膀，將臉側過一邊，露出耳後修剪整齊的棕色短髮。  
史蒂夫看著那一小片毛髮貼著巴奇的皮膚高低起伏，延伸到後頸，逐漸稀疏淡去，他彷彿見到一把鋒利的短刀，俐落地貼著巴奇的身體一路行走。

突然體內一股莫名的血液向下腹湧動，情慾來得瘁不及防，他勃起了。  
史蒂夫一陣緊張，他戰戰兢兢得吸了一口氣，確定自己的髖部離巴奇的屁股遠遠的。然後故作鎮定，繼續替巴奇按摩，同時祈禱情慾早點退燒。但是巴奇裸著身體躺在床上對他微笑的想像還是不斷的在他的腦海裡浮現。

正當史蒂夫內心萬分恐慌的時候，門鈴響了。  
「客房服務。」門外一個女聲高聲說。  
在史蒂夫愣在原地的時候，巴奇喊了聲「來了！」然後撐起身體。史蒂夫慌張的閃躲，但巴奇的臀部依舊擦過了他的跨間。史蒂夫向後疊在床上，隨後趕忙跳下床，將褲子拉鬆，站到桌子後面。  
巴奇套上上衣，開了門。服務員將餐車推進房間，把一道道熱食放在桌上。  
「如果用餐完畢之後需要回收餐盤，可以打客服電話。」服務員親切地說。  
「好的，謝謝。」巴奇回以微笑，然後在服務員離去後關上房門。  
史蒂夫暗中觀察著巴奇，看到他完全被異國菜色吸引之後就放下心來。

好了，現在桌上有花，有美味的食物，而且房間裡只有兩個人。史蒂夫感覺山姆的聲音在他耳邊迴盪。  
「巴奇⋯⋯」  
「這真不錯。」巴奇用叉子叉起一坨涼拌木瓜絲，放進嘴裡，讚許的點點頭。  
「⋯⋯是嗎？」史蒂夫只好也嘗試了一下。清涼酸甜，確實不錯。

接著巴奇聊起了劇組裡的人，看起來那則報導的陰影已經不那麼困擾他了。這讓史蒂夫安心了不少。巴奇的適應力一向很好，很快就能融入新的環境，這點跟史蒂夫完全不同。  
話題一直接續下去，史蒂夫發現自己很難找到空擋向巴奇表白。

終於在吃到甜點的時候，巴奇突然問史蒂夫。  
「所以你怎麼突然來了？」  
機會來了，史蒂夫鼓勵自己。  
「我是來⋯⋯」  
「蒐集資料？」  
「⋯⋯對。」史蒂夫在心裡咒罵自己。  
「我就知道。」巴奇得意的笑，舀了一湯匙摩摩渣渣放進嘴裡。「為了你那個新的系列。」  
噢是的是的，新系列是關於越戰，該死。史蒂夫想。  
「噢，說到這個！」巴奇突然提高了音量。「你知道萊恩．雷諾斯嗎？」  
史蒂夫覺得這個名字有點耳熟，應該是個演員。於是點點頭。  
「上次在華盛頓遇到他，他說他有個藝術圈的朋友，我覺得你會喜歡。」  
「是嗎？但是⋯⋯」  
「你什麼時候回紐約？哪天我介紹你們認識。」  
「後天吧。」史蒂夫隨口說，他已經接近了放棄的邊緣。  
「嗯⋯⋯那你等我消息。」巴奇開心地衝著他微笑。  
史蒂夫答應了，內心百感交集。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

電影拍攝的時間很長，有時候史蒂夫會跟巴奇通電話，但是沒辦法太久。巴奇在演戲上很認真，除了上場拍攝，其他的時間他幾乎都在揣摩角色跟劇本。雖然是這樣，他還是沒忘記錄一段生日影片給史蒂夫。  
三個月後史蒂夫接到巴奇傳給他的簡訊。只有「訂這個。」以及一串網址。打開後是機票訂購的頁面。史蒂夫問巴奇這是幹什麼，只得到一句「訂就對了。」

「他一定發現了。所以才急著幫我介紹對象。」史蒂夫拖著行李在機場大廳對著手機那頭的山姆說。  
「你想太多了，史蒂夫。」  
「我還是放棄吧，認識這麼久了，要是他對我有意思早就說了。」  
「我不同意，有些事是說不準的。」山姆嘆了口氣，他們已經談過這件事好幾次了，每次都在相同句子上繞。  
「你說得對。」史蒂夫抬頭看了看登機螢幕。飛往台灣的班機亮起了燈。「謝謝你山姆，我上飛機了。」

飛越了大半個地球，史蒂夫終於到了目的地。時差讓他倍感疲倦，一路的忐忑也讓他在機上沒辦法補充睡眠。  
幸好機場不大，他很快的就能找到巴奇說的航廈。  
巴奇已經在那裡等他了。他戴著棒球帽，穿著連帽外套，在候機區朝史蒂夫招手。  
「拍攝怎麼樣？」史蒂夫問。  
「還行，但是我晚點還要趕回首爾，所以我們得快點。」  
他們坐上計程車，莫約一個半後小時就到達目的地。  
在略微擁擠的街道邊，一面落地窗在騎樓間顯得特別顯眼。明亮的空間跟簡單的幾何擺設，牆面上有一些凹陷的空間用來放置各類型的雕塑。建築物的中間有天井，陽光落下，在地面上形成一塊刺眼的方形，偶有雲朵的倒影緩緩經過。  
是一座藝廊。

史蒂夫一頭霧水的看著巴奇。  
「跟你說過那個藝術圈的朋友，這是她經營的藝廊。」巴奇說著，推開玻璃門。  
「我還是不懂⋯⋯」  
「別急。」巴奇給了史蒂夫一個神秘的微笑。

在櫃檯接電話的一個女人看見他們便迎了上來。她身材嬌小，穿著黑色短裝，俐落的短髮塞在耳後。  
「巴恩斯先生嗎？」  
「是我。」巴奇微笑。  
「天阿，我是你的粉絲」她深吸了一口氣，像是企圖保持鎮定。然後自我介紹。「我姓陳。不過你們可以叫我艾拉。」  
「這是史蒂夫，我跟你說過的。」  
「你好，我在藝博看過你的作品，他們很棒。阿，行李可以先放在櫃台後面。」她微笑著和史蒂夫握了握手。史蒂夫有點驚喜的跟她道謝。接著另一個年輕的小姐接過史蒂夫的行李。  
「我們可以自己看看，不用麻煩。代管的事晚點再說，可以嗎？」巴奇禮貌的說。  
「當然，二樓是咖啡廳，三樓也是展覽空間，從那邊的樓梯上去。」  
「好的。太謝謝你了。」  
「那我先去忙了，有什麼需要儘管通知我。」艾拉說完就回到櫃台繼續接她的電話。

史蒂夫見過很多藝廊，當然也有這種老建築改建而成的。雖然這使它略顯特色，但史蒂夫不覺得巴奇會因為這點原因要他遠渡重洋。而看他對艾拉的態度也不像是要藉機牽紅線。

「走吧，我們先去三樓。」巴奇回頭看了一眼史蒂夫，示意他跟著他走。  
樓梯充滿了歷史的痕跡，一層疊過一層的漆形成深淺不一的斑剝。踩上去會有略微的嘎滋聲。  
二樓有舒適的吧台跟跟主人精心收集的各種木製扶手椅，牆上是小幅的畫作。左邊是一整面有關藝術的書籍。  
巴奇沒有停下來，他直直的往三樓走上去。史蒂夫也跟了上去。  
相較於一二樓的明亮，三樓光線要來的陰暗許多。昏黃色的燈光讓從老式的大片窗櫺透進來的陽光變得溫暖又帶著點陳舊的氣息。窗邊有一張圓形的三角桌，及兩張座法式貴妃椅。這是空曠的房間內唯一的擺設。牆壁重新粉刷過，但某些地方特意留下了裸露的紅磚。地板是木造的，在房間的正中心可以隱約看見一個白色的五角星，仔細看就會發現底下有深藍色的圓底。  
史蒂夫一上樓就被這個空間吸引了。他蹲下來，觸摸那個斑剝的五角星。  
「你給我的資料裡面有，但是你大概不太會注意這部分。」巴奇跟著在史蒂夫旁邊蹲下來。  
「這是⋯⋯」  
「這裡在越戰的時候是美軍的俱樂部。那些在越南作戰的士兵的溫柔鄉。」  
史蒂夫愣了愣，他不知道巴奇讀那些資料竟然讀得那麼仔細。他轉頭看向巴奇。  
「關於那些疑問與遺忘。」他們一起輕聲說，然後相視而笑。

史蒂夫心裡湧起了一股想親吻巴奇的衝動。他看著巴奇碧綠色的眼睛，眼角因為微笑而起了的細紋，他上揚的嘴角彎成迷人的弧度。  
史蒂夫感覺世界一陣晃動。他的耳根有點熱，心跳變得很響。他能清楚地感覺到現在就是那個對的時間，沒必現在個合適的表白時機了。  
「巴克。」史帝夫輕聲說。卻發現驚恐逐漸在巴奇的臉上擴散開來。  
「怎麼回事？」巴奇跌坐在地上，史蒂夫這才發現天搖地動並不是他的心理幻覺，整棟屋子真的在他腳下搖晃，而且愈發劇烈。  
地板嘎茲作響，昏黃的吊燈劇烈的左右甩動。匡啷一聲撞在一起，破碎的玻璃向下飛濺。  
史蒂夫一把抓過巴奇，將他護自己的雙臂之間。鐵製的燈罩掉了下來，砸在史蒂夫的背上，玻璃碎屑灑落在一旁，巴奇瞪大了眼看著史蒂夫。

「我⋯⋯我喜歡你！」史蒂夫大聲的說，然後用力地將巴奇圈在懷裡。

搖晃又持續了十秒鐘，然後逐漸緩和下來。史蒂夫還是緊緊圈著巴奇。

巴奇動也不動，他們就這樣在地板上緊抱在一起。  
半晌，巴奇才小聲的問「史蒂夫⋯⋯你剛剛說了什麼？」  
「我喜歡你。」史蒂夫的聲音有點抖，他的臉頰、耳根、整個身體都在發燙。  
巴奇沈默了。他的眼睛睜睜地盯著天花板，然後淡淡的說。「放開我。」  
史蒂夫心理一沈。他惶惶不安的鬆開手，接著被巴奇大力地推開。  
他們跌坐在地上，彼此相望。  
巴奇臉上的表情帶著困惑、不解與些許的憤怒。他把臉埋在手掌裡，悶悶地問。  
「你是認真的嗎？」  
「是。從16歲開始。」史帝夫說，他懊悔的用手抹了一下臉，被手上的玻璃渣刮出了一小片傷口。  
「可是⋯⋯」巴奇想說什麼，卻被一陣上樓的腳步聲打斷了。  
樓梯口傳來艾拉的聲音。  
「我的老天，剛才地震真大，你們沒事吧？」黑色的腦袋探出頭，馬上就發現散落一地的玻璃。她小心的繞到房間旁的小隔間，拿出掃把開始清掃。  
「謝謝，我們沒事。」巴奇掛上笑容，站起身，拍拍身上的玻璃。史蒂夫也跟著站起來。  
「真是抱歉。」艾拉說，把掃好的玻璃倒進垃圾桶。「要不要到樓下坐一下？我幫你們泡茶。」  
「不用了，我們沒事。」巴奇說。「能給我們一點時間嗎？」  
「當然。」艾拉看了他們一眼，微笑著把東西收拾好，然後下樓。

腳步聲遠去之後，巴奇一邊抓頭髮，一邊走到椅子邊，將自己陷進去。史蒂夫尷尬地站在原地，覺得自己像是即將被審判的戰俘。  
「史蒂夫。」巴奇的語氣聽起來帶著無奈。  
史蒂夫朝巴奇的方向望過去。陽光從巴奇的背後透出來，使他的面容隱身在光暈裡。史蒂夫用力的握緊了拳頭，然後鬆開，鼓起勇氣朝他走過去。  
「我很抱歉⋯⋯」他說。「如果你覺得困擾⋯⋯能不能當這沒發生過。就當我⋯⋯開了個玩笑？」史蒂夫站在巴奇面前，垂喪著頭，一直試圖避開巴奇的視線。  
「開玩笑？」巴奇提高了音量，他站起來扯過史蒂夫的領子。「你說你⋯⋯可是、可是你拒絕過我。」  
「什麼？拒絕？」史蒂夫一下子反應不過來。他困惑地望著巴奇的怒容。  
巴奇頹喪的跌回椅子。「你母親剛去世的那個時候。你一直很消沈，不跟任何人說話，只是抱著你的速寫本。」  
史蒂夫開始努力的回想那段時間，那是在16歲的時候，他剛發現自己喜歡上了巴奇，然後身體虛弱的母親又因病去世，對他來說是雙重的打擊。  
「看來你肯定不記得了。」巴奇用力的抹了抹臉。「有一天我跟著你回家，我說『史蒂夫你別這樣。』。你說『我沒事，我能自己處理。』。我說『你不用自己一個人。我能陪你，我喜歡你。』然後你叫我滾開。」  
「我⋯⋯不可能！」史蒂夫矇了。這段記憶好像被刮傷的光碟，充滿模糊的雜訊。  
「什麼不可能？你叫我滾開，別煩你。然後在我面前把門關上。」巴奇雙手抱胸，憤憤地望者史蒂夫。  
「喔老天。」史蒂夫用手撐著臉頰，試圖搞清楚究竟當時發生了什麼事。他記得他那時候很煩躁，瘋狂的想巴奇，還曾經夢到他就勃起了。這讓他對自己失望透了。  
「我⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯」史帝夫結結巴巴地說。「剛發現自己喜歡上你的時候我很恐慌，怕被你發現⋯⋯你又⋯⋯但是那不是我的本意⋯⋯」  
巴奇看史蒂夫煩惱的樣子，嘆了口氣。「算了。」他說，準被從椅子上起來。  
「不，不能算了。」史蒂夫把巴奇按了回去。「我會弄清楚的。」他說。  
巴奇看著他，舔了臉嘴唇。「你不知道我在那之後花了多大的力氣下定決心放棄。現在你跟我說⋯⋯」他看著史蒂夫的臉，別開頭。「我恨你那雙藍眼睛。」他說。  
「所以⋯⋯」史蒂夫突然會意過來了。巴奇也喜歡他。更準確地說，曾經是喜歡他的。想到這裡，史蒂夫心理一陣緊張。「巴克，你⋯⋯現在⋯⋯」  
「算了。」巴奇嘆了口氣。  
不！不能算了！史蒂夫在心裡面大吼。他雙手抓住沙發椅的扶手，把巴奇困在裡面。「我會想起來的，說到做到。」  
巴奇看著史蒂夫認真的眼神，很慢很慢的，嘴角勾起微笑。  
「我說，」巴奇拉過史蒂夫的衣領，在他紅透了的耳邊說。「我說算了。那時候怎麼回事已經不重要了。」然後他吻了史蒂夫。   
巴奇的唇很軟，有點溼潤。史蒂夫激動得直喘氣。  
「這真是⋯⋯」史蒂夫原本想說什麼，然後他放棄了，他回吻巴奇，捧起他的臉好確定這一切都不是夢或幻想。  
「you jerk.」巴奇在親吻的空檔說。  
「我知道，希望這不會太晚。」史蒂夫把頭靠在巴奇的額頭上，忍不住嘴角的笑意。


	2. Chapter 2

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

巴奇在傍晚的時候搭機離開了。發生的一切都像一場夢一樣。  
史蒂夫坐在空蕩蕩的空間裡，看著巴奇坐過的沙發椅發呆。早上他還在焦慮不安，現在他有了巴奇，以及這個空間的使用權一個禮拜。

艾拉跟合夥人有事情要離開一陣子，臨時找不到人看顧空間，原本打算公休兩個禮拜。巴奇大概聽到了這件事，不知怎麼的就讓艾拉交出了空間的鑰匙。巴奇有種讓人信任他的魔力。雖然史蒂夫覺得事情會這麼順利絕對跟艾拉是他的粉絲有關。

史蒂夫在天井後面獲得了一個小空間。那裡本來就預留給展出的藝術家借住。有簡單的工作桌、衣櫃跟床。雖然比不上自己家來得愜意，但是反而更能讓史蒂夫靜下心來。他只要每天10點準時開門，等待普通工作人員來，就可以窩進他的小客房或三樓的展演空間，然後在晚上九點關門。他請朋友幫他把部分放在工作室的東西寄過來。也在當地找到許多可以用的材料。他從報廢場撿了許多螢幕，重新整理之後接在牆上。  
他重置了在紐約藝術博覽會的那件雕塑，用了更多反光的金屬。他將它們裝置成戰鬥機的殘骸，安在牆上。  
史蒂夫想保留地板上的五角星，於是他把所有東西都放上牆，或者牆上凹陷的空間裡。而為了製造空間的措置，他用許多玻璃在牆角隔出一塊半開放式的空間，從角落望進去，空間像是迷宮一樣無限延伸。  
由於曾經被租借來舉辦活動，所以展場本身配有不錯的音響跟隔音設備。空間又很空曠，所以特別適合史蒂夫挑選的後搖滾。Sigur Rós 的電吉他回響與金屬裝置相互碰撞，回還反覆，讓空間彷彿又向四面膨脹延伸。

史蒂夫休息的時候會跟巴奇傳簡訊。碰上兩人都休息的時候他總是特別開心。巴奇開始在訊息後面加上一些他們以前不會加上的字，像是「進度怎麼樣？寶貝。」史蒂夫最常打的則是「希望你在這裡。」

一個禮拜後三樓開放了參觀。史蒂夫跟巴奇討論了很久外牆該寫什麼。最後他們寫下「觀看是現實之源，夢境抑是。」  
「夢境」是巴奇堅持的，史蒂夫不太理解為什麼，不過它的文字效果很好，所以箇中原因之後再討論也無妨。

出乎史蒂夫意料之外的是，參觀的人比像像中要多。不像藝術博覽會，人們不對你個人或作品品頭論足，他們更多的是好奇。好奇材質、好奇造型、好奇擺設方式、好奇其中的意義。雖然溝通上實在不是那麼容易（幸虧藝廊的工作人員時常充當短暫的翻譯），史蒂夫發現自己很喜歡這樣。他喜歡一遍又一遍地解釋他的東西，無論觀者的問題多瑣碎。更棒的是，他們也常常給他驚喜。  
然而每到關門的時候，史蒂夫總會很想念巴奇。他會帶著手機躺在從天井底，一邊看著天上的星星一邊傳訊息給他。

「結束前你有辦法過來嗎？」史蒂夫考慮了一陣子，還是問了這個問題。  
「我不能確定，但我會盡量試試。」巴奇這麼說。

時間過得很快，轉眼間史蒂夫就在這裡住了12天了，後天就是他要離開的日子。晚上，他目送最後下班的工作夥伴離去後，開始從一樓逐一關閉藝廊的電源。他倒了一杯紅酒，想在自己的小空間裡待一下。  
音樂還在放著，貝斯的聲音踩著緩慢的節奏迎接夜晚的來臨。史蒂夫緩步上樓，將酒杯放在三角桌上，坐進沙發。他把沙發調整到面向窗子的地方，好讓他可以看到夕陽落下後天空湛藍色的餘光。   
他想起巴奇，望向另一個沙發。眼角發現牆上的金屬扇頁上有一抹身影閃過。  
低音鼓跟金屬的敲擊聲響起，像是緩慢的、充滿雜訊的腳步聲。史蒂夫用盡全身的細胞仔細聽著，在熟悉的旋律裡，幾聲木板的瘖啞參差其中。  
史蒂夫眨了一下眼，音樂同時步入短暫的沈靜。周遭的景物開始以緩慢的特寫浮動。金屬的一閃而過的高光、玻璃邊緣隱約的柔光、鏡子在地上反射出不規則的幾何亮面，這些都讓斑剝的五角星更隱身在數點繁星之中。

「嘿，史蒂夫。」

突然巴奇站在了那裡。在房間的正中央，在眾多平緩浮動的流光之間。他穿著軍服，像從時間的洪流裡走出來的。他笑著，美好自他臉上綻放，在瞇成一線的雙眼之間。霎時間，史蒂夫在他眼裡看見了靈光。此時此地。飽含過去，通往未來。

「喜歡嗎？」巴奇調整了一下帽子的斜度。「跟我的服裝師借來的。」他將手插在口袋裡，帶著自信的步伐走向史蒂夫。  
「巴奇？」史蒂夫仰頭看他。  
「現在你得叫我巴恩斯中士。」巴奇傾身，露出他肩上的級章。  
「你怎麼⋯⋯」史蒂夫輕笑出聲，一把將他拉進懷裡。  
巴奇低頭吻史蒂夫，在他嘴裡嚐到紅酒的味道。  
「好品味。」他說。  
「當然。」史蒂夫回吻巴奇，把手環在巴奇繫著皮帶的腰際。  
「小心你的紅酒，士兵，這是借的。」巴奇把手搭在史蒂夫的手上，卻不像是要它移開。  
史蒂夫看著巴奇故作無辜的表情，勾起嘴角。「你在想什麼？」他問。  
「你覺得呢？」巴奇將身體向史蒂夫挨近了一點，膝蓋在他的腿間頂了頂，讓他讓出點空位給他。  
「跟別人借的東西，弄髒了可不好。」史蒂夫順著巴奇胸膛摸上去，順勢摘下他的帽子。  
「那我還是趕緊收起來吧。」巴奇說。他俐落地拉開領帶，不一會兒就將外套脫了下來，露出底下白色的襯衫。  
巴奇將外套擱在史蒂夫的身後。順勢在他耳邊說。「這樣安全一點。」  
「凡事還是謹慎點好，不是嗎。」史帝夫說。  
「我想想。」巴奇將手搭在自己的皮帶上，指截在發亮的方釦上來回滑動。他很慢很慢的拉出皮帶，又把它推了回去。「或許我們只需要離危險的東西遠一點就好了。」他說。  
巴奇退後了兩部，轉身朝房間的中心走去。  
史蒂夫從椅子上站起來看著巴奇。情慾在他的下腹滋長，但他並不著急。  
巴奇走到了那個星形的正中間，像在舞台上一樣，而觀眾只有史蒂夫一個人。巴奇轉過身來對著他，將襯衫拉出褲子。  
「適合的空間⋯⋯」巴奇說，解開一顆扣子，露出大片的頸子跟鎖骨。「金屬⋯⋯」他解開第二顆，胸口晾在史蒂夫眼前。「螢幕⋯⋯」第三顆，露出稀疏的棕色毛髮。「音樂⋯⋯」第四顆解放了明朗的腹肌跟腰線。「還有什麼呢？」他停下手，摸了摸下巴。「你好像還想說什麼。」  
史蒂夫寵溺地看著巴奇，大步地朝他的方向走去。他知道他無須回答這個問題。

巴奇敞開著襯衫仰躺在斑剝的五芒星中間，史蒂夫金色的腦袋在他的胸膛遊走。他脫掉史蒂夫的上衣，露出他結實的臂膀。  
「你不知道我看著你一天天變得越來越辣是什麼心情。」巴奇把兩個拇指按在史蒂夫的乳尖上，緩慢的揉捏。  
「彼此彼此。」史蒂夫悶哼了兩聲，解開巴奇的皮帶。巴奇的褲子被他勃起的慾望撐滿，扣子變得很難解。史蒂夫折騰了好一會兒。  
「我以為藝術家的手都很巧。」巴奇輕笑。他自己解開褲頭，挺起下身，將衣物滑下臀部。   
慾望跳了出來。充血的陰莖在史蒂夫眼前，直指著巴奇的腹部。史蒂夫將手掌附上去，換得巴奇一聲顫抖地嘆息。  
「嘿，你的東西呢？」巴奇把手滑進史蒂夫的褲子，握住他硬挺的陰莖。史蒂夫不由自主的挺起腰，將自己的慾望往巴奇溫熱的掌心送。  
史蒂夫將頭埋在巴奇的頸窩，咬他細嫩的頸子。他們愛撫彼此的慾望，穿過毛髮，從會陰到濕潤的前端。  
因為做裝置的關係，史蒂夫的手指帶著點繭，當他在鈴口摩擦的時候，巴奇總會無法克制的顫抖。他的身體微微的沁出薄汗，很快的便蒸發。史蒂夫低頭舔過巴奇後頸，將他的氣味貪婪的吸進胸腔。賀爾蒙的衝撞讓他更硬了。  
「士兵的溫柔鄉。」史帝夫用低沈的嗓音笑著說，他低下身，用手掌扶住巴奇的莖身，親吻他因充血而緊繃的脆弱皮膚。  
巴奇察覺了史蒂夫的意圖，他低下頭，看見史蒂夫柔軟的唇包覆住他的前端。巴奇小心地喘氣，像是怕一個不小心，美夢就會被驚醒。  
慾望逐漸被溫熱包裹，柔軟的舌滑過硬挺表面的青筋。深入再深入，直到底端。  
巴奇帶著哭腔得哼了一聲，舔了舔嘴唇。手指伸進史蒂夫柔軟的淺麥色短髮裡。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯」巴奇緩緩地挪動髖部，在史蒂夫的嘴裡進出。史蒂夫低垂著眼，任他予取於求。口腔中充滿巴奇的味道，清鹹的液體自巴奇的鈴口湧出，沾濕了整個下腹。

史蒂夫把手探向自己的慾望，焦躁地撫弄起來。  
巴奇看見了，他輕輕推開史蒂夫的臉，鑽到他身下，張嘴將眼前漲成紫紅色的陰莖含進嘴裡，直直地吞進喉嚨。他吸允著史蒂夫張狂的慾望，讓它帶著侵略的氣味充斥整個鼻腔，擴散到每一個細胞。  
史蒂夫在巴奇身邊躺下，他們替彼此口交，沈浸在對方身體帶來的快感中。  
音樂回來了。若有似無，和緩的流動著。  
很快地，他們的下腹都濕黏一片，臉上沾滿來不及吞嚥的唾液及淫液。  
史蒂夫將用手掌包裹巴奇的會陰，和緩地愛撫，然後一路往後進入他的股間。  
巴奇的後方收縮了一下，喉嚨也一陣擠壓。  
史蒂夫濕潤的手指按摩著入口，讓它逐漸柔軟放鬆。然後史蒂夫的下身離開巴奇的嘴，在巴奇還沒反應過來的時候擠到他兩腿中間，抬起修長的腳，揭開臀瓣，露出濕潤的下體，然後吻了上去。巴奇仰躺在地上動彈不得，他感覺史蒂夫的手指伸進了他未被進入過的地方。陌生的快感讓他有點不安。  
史蒂夫親吻巴奇的陰莖，同時替後面擴張。他能感覺巴奇緊張的收縮著，前端一顫一顫的不斷流出透明的液體。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯哈⋯⋯等等⋯⋯」侵襲的快感讓巴奇的緊抓著史蒂夫的頭髮，他略微粗暴地讓史蒂夫抬起頭來。  
「弄痛你了？」  
巴奇搖搖頭，他差點就射了，但他不想那麼快。  
「吻我。」巴奇說。  
史蒂夫掛起迷人的微笑，他的嘴唇濕潤，泛著水光。他傾身湊到巴奇的上方，但是手還停在他身體裡。  
巴奇仰望著史蒂夫，他伸手用拇指在他柔軟豐滿的下唇周圍撫摸了一遍，然後食指及中指伸向唇縫。史蒂夫順從的張開了嘴，讓巴奇的手指滑進嘴裡，按壓他溫熱的舌。巴奇睜睜地望著史蒂夫藍色的眼睛，然後挺身吻了上去。舌頭滑進他嘴裡，被溫柔的吸允著。史蒂夫愈吻愈深入，巴奇只好一直向後躺，直到頭又重新靠回了地板上。  
他們重複換氣、接吻、換氣。史蒂夫耐心的在巴奇的後穴增加手指，試探地往前曲起，記住每一次令巴奇顫抖的地方。  
「巴克，我愛你。」史帝夫說，親吻巴奇泛淚的眼角、臉頰、胸膛。  
「進來。」巴奇說。分開雙腳將自己的身體打開。

史蒂夫進入的時候有點疼，但是沒有流血。巴奇閉上眼睛換氣，汗珠從他的臉上滑落。  
「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫擦掉巴奇額頭的汗水，擔心地問。  
「很好⋯⋯我很好⋯⋯」巴奇嗚咽。「天啊，你怎麽、那麼⋯⋯」  
「你要我停下媽？我們可以換種方式。」史蒂夫摸摸巴奇的臉，他的薄唇有點蒼白。「我不希望你勉強自己。」史帝夫說。  
巴奇虛弱的笑了一下。「你只要⋯⋯給我點時間⋯⋯」  
史蒂夫看起來陷入了為難。他的皮膚泛起了紅色，呼吸很急促。巴奇的緊緊吸附帶給他很大的快感，但是他不希望巴奇受一點苦。  
最後史蒂夫感覺巴奇握住他的手，將他帶領到他腿間站起的陰莖上。巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，抬起一邊的眉毛像是在質問史蒂夫怎麼還不動作。  
史蒂夫接受了，依循巴奇的指示愛撫他，同時很慢很慢的在他身體裡移動。巴奇的呼吸逐漸從紛亂到急促，促起的眉頭告訴史蒂夫不適正逐漸轉為快感。  
史蒂夫將巴奇的腿抬得更高，陰莖更深入他的身體。巴奇倒抽了一口氣，雙腳發顫。史蒂夫記得剛才那些讓巴奇舒服的位置，他慢條斯理地嘗試著，在過程中逐漸形成一種節奏。恰到好處的頻率將巴奇一下子頂到了高潮的邊緣。  
「嘿、兄弟⋯⋯換個姿勢好嗎？」巴奇在史蒂夫的衝撞裡斷斷續續地說。  
史蒂夫愣了一下，點點頭。汗水從他的臉上滑落，滴在巴奇光裸的腹肌上。他退出巴奇的身體，有點手足無措。史蒂夫對性事並不熟稔，所以他一直害怕自己讓巴奇不舒服。  
「沒事的，你沒弄疼我。」巴奇笑著說，幫史蒂夫擦掉前額的汗水，在他嘴上輕啄了一下。  
史蒂夫放下心來，他待巴奇翻身後，從背後擁抱他。他們溫熱的身體依偎在一起，那感覺很好。

巴奇小心地趴在地上，抬起臀部。他一抬頭便看見眼前的牆上一片大片的金屬板緩緩地移動著。裡面模模糊糊地映出他和史蒂夫的倒影。他們一絲不掛的緊貼在一起，巴奇自己更是以及為情色的姿態等待著史蒂夫。他的耳根跟後頸一下子燒了起來。  
「嘿，史蒂夫，你看。」巴奇紅著臉，拉了拉史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫順著巴奇的視線看過去，發現他們交疊的身影倒映在眼前。環顧四周，他們身體的不同部位映在空間裡大小不一的反光物上。金屬、玻璃、未接電的螢幕。  
巴奇轉頭，富饒興味地看著史蒂夫羞紅的臉。  
「這真狂野。你有想過這個嗎？」巴奇故意問。  
「⋯⋯沒有⋯⋯我⋯⋯」史蒂夫結結巴巴地想解釋，然後被忍不住笑出聲的巴奇推倒在地。

巴奇拿皺成一團的襯衫墊在史蒂夫的頭底下。自己跨在他身上，用臀部摩擦著史蒂夫毫無羞恥的硬物。  
「巴克⋯⋯」史蒂夫渴望的看著巴奇。巴奇將手撐在史蒂夫身體的兩側，慢慢的讓他進入自己。整個沒入的時候史蒂夫顫抖地吸了一口氣。  
巴奇吻他，一邊扭腰，用屁股來回摩擦史蒂夫的髖部，陰莖滑進滑出，泛著濕潤的水光。  
史蒂夫將手搭在巴奇的腰上，臉因快感潮紅。

窗外的光線越來越暗，晃動的軀體的影像充滿在空間裡，喘息、嗚咽，還有肉體碰撞的聲音被隔音包裹，在室內引起迴響。情慾在高漲，在擴散。

巴奇以交合的姿勢被抱起來走向沙發，在要被放下的時候突然出聲抗議。  
「小心衣服。」巴奇笑著叫喊。  
史蒂夫跟著笑，一邊道歉一邊走向另一坐。  
巴奇趴在沙發裡，絨布弄得他的臉有點癢。他的下半身在沙發外，膝蓋跪在地板上，臀部高起接受史蒂夫的抽插。史蒂夫彎腰，將臉靠在巴奇的後頸。這讓巴奇不得不更放低了腰。

身體裡的硬物摩擦著巴奇的前列腺，快感將他逼出淚來。  
「喔，巴克⋯⋯」史蒂夫抱著巴奇，聳動有力的腰朝巴奇的身體撞去，胸膛在他汗濕的背脊摩擦。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯好棒⋯⋯再來。」巴奇隨著史蒂夫衝撞的頻率發出喘息聲，高低音節交錯，偶而穿插幾句淫語。  
史蒂夫越來越無法控制力道，他將巴奇壓在椅子裡，飛快的操他。  
巴奇艱難的呼吸著，承受一潑潑快感的侵襲。他全身的感官只剩下史蒂夫帶給他的快感與酥麻，其他幾乎失去了功能。他就這樣被操著，直到感覺到高潮即將到來。巴奇緊抓著椅墊，帶著嗚咽喊史蒂夫的名字。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」巴奇還沒說完就被逼上高潮。史蒂夫伸手握住巴奇的陰莖，把射出來的精液塗抹在莖身上。這讓巴奇抽搐顫抖不止，他本能地扭動腰，想脫離史蒂夫的掌控。  
「巴奇⋯⋯你再、等我一下、我快⋯⋯」史蒂夫沙啞的在巴奇耳邊低語。巴奇因高潮收縮的身體緊緊的收縮吸附著他。射精過後的身體敏感而柔軟，濃烈的賀爾蒙飄散在空氣裡，讓史蒂夫的意識一片空白。他緊緊扣住巴奇的腰，咬上他的肩膀，在巴奇低聲地哭喊中高潮。

巴奇感覺有東西射進了他的身體裡，他咬著下唇等待史蒂夫射精。  
快感造成的暈眩讓他們維持交合的姿勢許久。然後史蒂夫放開巴奇，精液混著體液自巴奇的股間流淌而下。  
史蒂夫盤坐在地上，讓巴奇坐在他的腿間。巴奇把頭靠在他的肩膀上休息。汗濕的頭髮貼在他的前額，汗水順著低落臉頰。身體開使冷卻下來，夜晚變的有點涼，而彼此身上的體溫讓令他們昏昏欲睡。

「史蒂夫。」  
史蒂夫對上巴奇的視線，巴奇的長長的睫毛離他很近，底下的清亮的眼睛泛著水光。  
「我愛你。」巴奇笑著說，用手幫史蒂夫抹去汗水。「然後⋯⋯我想到一件事。」  
「什麼？」史蒂夫疑惑的看著巴奇神秘的微笑。  
「在越南那時候，你說要幫我按摩⋯⋯」  
史蒂夫聽到這裡，覺得不妙了。血液還不用巴奇說完就湧上了臉頰。  
「你是不是⋯⋯你還帶了花⋯⋯」  
「別說了。」史蒂夫求饒。巴奇卻更樂了。  
「我還以為我搞錯了。」巴奇笑得全身都在顫抖。  
「拜託，巴克。」史蒂夫生平第一次如此困窘，但是看著巴奇的笑臉，忍不住跟著他笑了。

他們輪流去洗澡。（浴室太小太擠了）。巴奇優先，然後是史蒂夫。史蒂夫洗完的時候沒看見巴奇在借住的房間裡，但是床上的棉被卻不見了。他納悶的將毛巾披在肩上，走上三樓。  
電源都已經關了，顯得萬籟俱寂。只有透過窗櫺的月光像煙霧一樣在空氣中飄散。  
巴奇裹著棉被躺在沙發裡睡著了。一旁的紅酒已經被他喝乾，戲服整齊的折疊好，連著帽子一起放在桌上。  
史蒂夫站在樓梯旁看了半晌，走回房間拿他的速寫本。他坐在巴奇對面的椅子上，聽著他平緩的呼吸聲，不疾不徐的勾勒他的樣貌。

電影已經殺青了，在還沒接到補拍通知前，巴奇有不短的假期，他們索性多留幾天觀光，或照史蒂夫的說法是搜集史料。他們一起清理場地、挑選一些適合保留的物件寄回去。其他的賣給回收場。  
三樓已經整理完畢，恢復成了它空蕩的樣子。史蒂夫覺得這很微妙，他們好像從未到過這裡，但是他們卻真真切切的曾經存在在這。有時候他會覺得他們的溫存給這個空間留下了什麼肉眼看不見的東西。  
如果歷史是不斷回還反覆的舊式卡帶，那他們或許在上面烙下了一道痕跡。

最後一天的下午他們回到藝廊二樓的咖啡店，整間藝廊已經換了新的檔期，現在展出的是幾幅當地題材的攝影。他們挨著彼此的身體，討論應該要誰搬到誰家裡，史蒂夫還是比較喜歡他們學生時期在布魯克林的小套房。巴奇也喜歡那裡，但是總覺得十分老舊狹窄。他們放鬆的聊著，並不在意會不會有結果，反正他們以後有的是時間。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

「異國風情？」史蒂夫再在回程的飛機上突然想起山姆那個問題。  
「是絕佳的附帶條件，但絕對不是重點。」巴奇百無聊賴地翻閱前方座椅上的雜誌。  
「那重點是什麼？」史蒂夫問。  
巴奇放下雜誌，托著腮看他。  
「你真的不知道嗎？」  
史蒂夫微笑，沒有說話。他抬起眉毛給巴奇一個詢問的眼神。  
巴奇傾身，在他耳邊說。  
「It's you , my dear. You are my wildest dream.」


End file.
